Rex Meets Musaki
by Rex175
Summary: AnimationUniverse2005 and I are working on this story. My OC meets his OC. What will Tigress think when Rex starts hanging out with Musaki? I don't own Kung Fu Panda,Musaki,Hollywood Undead,Skillet,or Linkin Park. (Complete)
1. Meeting Musaki

**_I thank Animation Universe 2005 for rock!_******

**_There will be more chapters and I don't own KFP!_**  
Chapter 1: Meeting Musaki

Rex walked through the village and he was having a good day. It was nice out, training wasn't so bad, and all of his friends were okay. Everything was good.

"You're cornered, panda." Rex turned and saw a skinny panda, cornered by ten wolves. Rex ran and jumped into the air as the wolves inched closer and closer to the panda.

"Oh, crap." The panda said. Suddenly, Rex landed in front of the wolves before all ten backed away. He stood between the panda and the ten wolves. He got into a fighting stance instantly.

"I knew you puppies would show up. Causing trouble, as usual." Rex said with a smirk.

"Get him!" A wolf yelled as they charged. Rex ran towards the first five and threw one punch, taking all five down. A wolf tried to throw a punch, only for Rex to grab his arm. Rex brought his elbow down on the wolf's arm, breaking it. He grabbed him and threw him at another wolf, knocking him down. Rex jumped and kicked another wolf's leg so hard that it broke. Rex hooked punched another and finished with an uppercut. Rex and the last wolf both charged. Rex slid under the wolf's legs, punching his privates in the process. He punched the wolf, followed by a left hook and a right uppercut. Rex charged again and jumped at the wolf, ready to finish it. He kicked the wolf in the chest, knocking him through a wall.

"All you had to do was stop, but you acted like a bad dog." Rex explained before walking towards the panda. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, uh…" The panda stuttered.

"The name's Rex. Nice to meet you." Rex said before he shook the panda's hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Musaki." He replied.

"What's a kid like you fighting thugs?" Rex asked.

"I'm a 14 year old Kung Fu student. My master was killed and so were my parents." Musaki explained. "My parents were killed by Tai Lung when I was three years old. I became an orphan until a Kung Fu master found me and he raised me. As I got older, I learned Kung Fu. Until Tai Lung killed him two years ago. I still practice every day."

"My parents were killed by Zhou Dan. He was killed a year ago by his own foolishness." Rex replied as he remembered the giant cannon crushing the Komodo dragon. "Well, do you want to stay at the Jade Palace? We could always use one more student."

"That would be great! Thank you, Rex." Musaki gratefully said, walking with Rex towards the palace.

_Later_

Master Shifu allowed Musaki to stay at the palace. Rex and Musaki walked into the kitchen, where everyone was eating. All of them were unaware of Musaki's arrival. They all stared at the 14 year old with confusion.

"Rex, who's the kid?" Tigress asked in a confused manner as Musaki frowned at the fact that she called him 'kid'.

"I'm not a kid." Musaki said.

"This is Musaki, our new guest and student." Rex answered, looking at the skinny panda.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Rex, we can't just invite people we don't know into the Jade Palace." Crane explained.

"Master Shifu said it was okay." Rex replied.

"And besides, Rex saved my life." Musaki commented, smiling.

"And Tigress, Master Shifu said Musaki will stay in your room for a few days." Rex explained.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stay with him." Tigress walked over to Rex. "What if he snores like Po?" Tigress whispered to Rex.

"Hey, I heard that!" Po exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. You said the exact same thing to Shifu when I had to stay in your room. And everything was fine." Rex replied, smiling at his best friend.

"You're right." Tigress said, returning the smile. She then turned to Musaki, who was almost as tall as her. "Let me show you around, Musaki." She began to leave the kitchen.

"Thanks, Master Tigress." Musaki replied, following her.

_Later_

"And now it's time for bed." Tigress said, lying down on her bed. Musaki sat on his bed, reading a book. "Goodnight, Musaki." Tigress then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Tigress." Musaki replied, closing the book and laying down. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep. All of a sudden, he began to snore.

"I knew this would happen." Tigress whispered to herself she took her pillow and covered her ears. The snoring was still loud enough to reach her ears.

_The following morning_

The Five, Po, Rex, and Musaki stood in the Training Hall. The snoring kept Tigress up all night. Only she heard the snoring. She rested her head on Rex's shoulder, her eyes completely closed.

"Tigress, wake up." Rex whispered, poking her shoulder. Without warning, she opened her eyes and punched Rex's face, causing him to fall back.

"I'm so sorry, Rex." Tigress said as she helped Rex up. Blood came out of his mouth.

"It's ok. It was an accident. I'll be fine." Rex replied as he wiped the blood. Master Shifu walked in.

"Rex, what happened?" Shifu asked, looking at his bloody mouth.

"Tigress was sleeping and I woke her up, only to get punched in the face. I'm not mad because it was accident." Rex explained.

"Tigress, why were you sleeping?" Shifu asked.

"Someone was snoring loudly last night." Tigress replied, looking at Musaki, who didn't seem to notice.

"I wonder who it was." Musaki said, unaware he was the one snoring.

"I didn't hear anything last night." Rex said.

"Neither did I." Viper replied.

"Well, never mind that. Let's begin training, Musaki." Shifu explained as they all began to train. Shifu gestured towards Musaki to come with him. Musaki smiled and followed his new master, ready to train with the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and Rex. He finally got what he wished for after his parents were killed: a new home.


	2. Mongolia

_**I don't own KFP or Musaki**_

**_You rock,AniUniverse2005!_**  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 2: Mongolia

The Five, Po, Shifu, and Rex stood behind Musaki, who stood at the start of the training course. He looked at his new master, who nodded to start. Musaki took a deep breath before front flipping onto the course.

Musaki dodged each spiked club with ease before he twist back flipped onto the Jade Tortoise, balancing easily. He jumped off and he went through the spinning dragon heads, unscathed. Finally, he went through the Fields of Fiery Death. Each flame missed him by millimeters. When he heard all of them preparing to shoot fire, Musaki triple twist back flipped off the training course. As he flew into the air, the flames shot up, missing him. He then walked over to the others, who were all quiet, amazed by his skills. Even Tigress and Master Shifu were surprised by his skills.

"Those were pretty good moves, 'Saki." Rex said, smiling.

"Yes, they were. Good job, Musaki." Shifu commented before he left.

_Later_

Rex was walking around the palace until music filled the air. He walked towards the Sacred Tree to find out where it was coming from. He found Musaki, sitting next to the tree, playing a flute.

"You play the flute, Musaki?" Rex asked as Musaki turned around. Rex then sat next to him.

"Yeah, my dad taught me how to play it before he died." Musaki answered, looking at the ground.

"My parents were killed as well. And they were killed the day I turned 13 years old." Rex replied.

"That's got to suck. Not only were they killed, but they were killed on your birthday." Musaki said. "They sound like good parents. They raised a nice guy."

"Thanks, Musaki." Rex said. "Musaki, Shifu and I found a room for you to have."

"Thanks, Rex. Now, Tigress won't have to complain." Musaki replied, laughing. Rex did the same.

"Let's get back to the barracks for dinner." Rex said as they both stood up. All of a sudden, a small arrow hit Musaki's neck. He fell to the ground, unconscious. "Musaki?" Then, the same happened to Rex.

_Later_

Rex opened his eyes and found himself in an abandoned village in the middle of a desert. He saw Musaki wake up and he looked around and saw the same bandits from before. They got up and got into fighting stances as 30 wolves surrounded them.

"Musaki, you'll take 15 and I'll take 15. Go!" Rex said as the wolves charged. Musaki threw a punch that knocked five wolves out. He kicked another's leg, breaking it. He grabbed the wolf and threw him into two others. He jumped and kicked four wolves at once. He grabbed one and threw him into another. He finished the last one with an uppercut to the jaw. He turned around to see how Rex was doing.

Rex ran and jumped off a wall, punching seven wolves at once. He grabbed one wolf and threw him at another. Rex grabbed the same wolf and smashed him into the ground. He kneed another in the jaw before sweeping the leg of another wolf. Once the wolf was down, Rex jumped and brought his elbow down on his chest. He kicked one wolf and sent him flying into two others. He punched the last one before he grabbed the wolf by his head. The wolf struggled to get out of Rex's grip, but he stopped struggling when Rex snapped his neck. He walked over to Musaki when he was done. Musaki just stood there, silent.

"Let's get back home, Musaki." Rex said as they began to leave the village and into the desert. "You have got to be kidding me. We're in the middle of the desert. Well, we better start walking."

"What's the name of the desert?" Musaki asked as they started walking.

"Well, the only major desert around China is the… wait a minute." Rex said as he looked around. "We're probably going to die out here, Musaki."

"What's wrong, Rex?"

"Musaki, this is the Gobi Desert. We're in Mongolia. The Jade Palace is probably 45 miles away from here since we're close to the border between Mongolia and China." Rex explained. "We're going to walk until night. Then, we'll rest." They both began walking through the hot desert.

Hours had passed before the sun began to set. Rex and Musaki were both tired from walking through the blistering heat of the desert. Then, they say a rock that casted a huge shadow. They both walked towards it and they fell asleep under the cooling shade.

_The following morning_

Rex and Musaki found themselves in a forest, near the valley. They stopped at a lake to drink some water. They kept walking and walking until they saw the Jade Palace. They walked up the steps before they both fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Rex? Musaki? You're both alive!" Tigress said as she ran outside and helped them up. "What happened?"


	3. Young

**_I don't own KFP,Musaki,or Hollywood Undead_**  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 3: Young

Tigress kneeled next to Rex, giving him a cup of water. Rex drank it and rested while Musaki sat right next to him. It was the morning Rex and Musaki returned.

"Thanks, Tigress, for saving us." Rex said, smiling at Tigress, who sat right next to him.

"You're my friends, especially you, Rex. I've never had a friend like you." Tigress replied, returning the smile. She helped Rex get up while Monkey helped Musaki. They walked into the kitchen where the others sat around the table, staring at Rex and Musaki.

"What happened to you two?" Mantis asked with curiosity as the two sat down.

"Well, Musaki and I were on our way to the barracks when we were hit with arrows. We fell asleep and we woke up, surrounded by wolves in an abandoned village." Rex began to explain.

"They were the same wolves that Rex saved me from a few days ago. I took some out while Rex got the others more quickly." Musaki continued.

"After that, we left the village to find out that we were in the Gobi desert in Mongolia." Rex explained. "We walked across the desert for hours. The next day, we're in the forest nearby. We saw the palace and you know the rest."

"We're glad you're both ok. Let's begin training." Shifu said before he and the others left the barracks, towards the courtyard.

_Later_

Musaki was meditating in the courtyard alone. He was standing on one on a four-foot pole, practicing his balance as well. Musaki didn't notice Rex standing in front of him because his eyes were closed.

"Meditating and practicing balance? Good challenge for someone of your age." Rex said as Musaki was startled and he lost his balance, falling off the pole. "Sorry to startle you."

Rex helped Musaki up and grabbed a seven-foot pole. He jumped on top and balanced himself on one foot easily. Rex closed his eyes and pointed over to a knife.

"Grab that knife and throw it at the pole." Rex said as Musaki picked up the knife and aimed at the pole. He released it and it struck the pole perfectly, shaking it a little. Rex was still in the same position. "The key to meditating while balancing yourself, don't let anything startle you or knock you down." Rex explained as he back flipped off of the pole, landing in front of Musaki. They both smiled before leaving the courtyard.

_Later_

The Five, Po, Musaki, and Rex all sat around a little fire by the Sacred Tree after dinner. They shared jokes, told stories, and enjoyed their time.

"Hey Musaki, don't you have parents?" Po asked with curiosity before Musaki looked at the fire.

"I did when I was three years old. I don't have them anymore." Musaki answered.

"What happened to them?" Crane asked.

"They were killed…by Tai Lung." Musaki replied, still looking at the fire. "We were happy until that monster came and killed them before my eyes. He decided to spare me and I don't know why." Everyone was shocked to hear what had happened.

"I sat there, trying to wake up my parents because I thought they were alive and I was three at the time." Musaki explained. "Then, a Kung-Fu master found me and he adopted me. He raised me and when I was eight, he began teaching me for four years. Then, Tai Lung came and killed my master. I escaped from Tai Lung and I traveled from village to village for two years, practicing Kung-Fu."

"Then, a few days ago, I saw some wolves stealing money. I tried to stop them and I was cornered." Musaki continued. "Then, Rex came in and helped. And you all know the rest." Everyone stared at Musaki as a tear streamed down his face. "I faced two tragedies in my life that painfully hurt me. All I ever wanted in my life was a family."

"I understand how you feel. I lost my parents when I was 12 and it scarred my life ever since. I learned that my parents will always be in my heart forever." Rex explained.

"Musaki, your parents and your master will always be inside your heart." Tigress said.

"Here at the Jade Palace, we're all friends." Monkey replied.

"We stick by each other through thick and thin." Viper stated.

"We're all family, even you Musaki. And in family, no one is left behind or forgotten." Rex said as they all smiled.

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot to me." Musaki said, smiling back. Rex began to sing a song and everyone else joined in.

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain._

_I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!_

_I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly..._

_Yes! We wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!_

_Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes._

_I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt_

_We get so sick, oh, so sick; we never wanted all this_

_Medication for the kids with no reason to live!_

_So we_

_March to the drums of the danged as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle_

_Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles._

_Hear us whisper in the dark; in the rain you see the spark_

_Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart_

_Altogether, walk alone against all we've ever known_

_All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home_

_But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts._

_Make us kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!_

_So we_

_March to the drums of the danged as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We will fight or we will fall_

_'til the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall_

_'til the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall_

_'til the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall_

_'til the angels save us all..._

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are young!_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

After they finished, they went back to the barracks. Musaki closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing that he finally has a family.


	4. Jealousy

_**I don't own KFP,Musaki,or Linkin Park**_  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Rex was sitting by the Sacred Tree as snow lightly fell. He looked at the beautiful, starry night sky and thought about his parents as he began to sing a song.

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

"Nice singing, Rex." Rex turned to see Musaki sitting next to him.

"Thanks, Musaki." Rex said, smiling. Then, he noticed something: A necklace hanging from Musaki's neck. "Who gave you that necklace?"

"My parents gave it to me the day they died. It was a gift and I've cherished it my whole life. It helps me to remember them. It's the only memory I have left of them." He explained, looking at the handmade necklace.

"I have a bracelet that my parents gave me. I wear it every day, so I remember that they're always in my heart." Rex explained, holding up his wrist.

"Rex, I have a question: How did you meet Tigress?" Musaki curiously asked.

"When I first came to the Jade Palace, we met. She wasn't rough on me on my first day." Rex explained. "I remember when Shifu told her I had to share a room with her for a couple weeks like you. Whenever she had nightmares, I would comfort her."

"She felt safer and she always liked it when I comforted her. Once in a while, she would purr as she slept in my arms." He continued, looking at the ground.

"She is the greatest friend I've ever had and I wouldn't let anyone harm her, even if it meant giving my life." Rex finished before looking back at Musaki. The two smiled before heading towards the barracks.

_Later_

Rex walked down the hall of the barracks after dinner as Tigress walked towards him.

"Rex, can I talk to you in private?" Tigress said as Rex followed her to her room.

"What is it, Tigress?" Rex asked with curiosity as he sat next to Tigress.

"Rex, am I still your best friend?" She asked.

"Of course you are. You always will be. Why do you ask?" He answered, giving a slight smile.

"You and I don't hang out like we use to. And you and Musaki hang out all the time." Tigress explained, looking at the ground.

"You're jealous?" Rex replied. "Tigress, Musaki is one of my best friends. You are the greatest friend I've ever had. Tomorrow is the Winter Festival. We can hang out then." Rex smiled at her.

Tigress nodded and smiled back at him. She stared into his colorful hazel green eyes. They both inched closer and closer until they both stopped, realizing about what was happening.

"Good night, Tigress." Rex said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Rex." Rex had already left the room. Tigress closed her eyes before falling asleep.

_The following morning_

"Good morning, Master." All of the students popped out of their rooms at the crack of dawn.

"Students, for the next few days, there is no training. The reason why is because of the holidays. So, enjoy your break and have fun at the festival tonight." Shifu explained before leaving the barracks.

Rex and Tigress both looked at each other before they both walked opposite ways, both slightly blushing. Musaki followed Tigress, curious of what was going on.

_At the Sacred Tree_

Tigress sat by the tree, feeling a little scared. She had fought hundreds of thugs and criminals, and she was scared to tell Rex that she loved him.

"Tigress." She turned around to see Musaki walking over. She looked at the ground as he sat next to her.

"Tigress, what happened back there?" He asked. "You and Rex stared at each other before you both walked away."

"Musaki, if I tell you, you must promise not to tell Rex." Tigress answered before Musaki nodded his head in agreement. "I-I love Rex."

"That's great. You should tell him." Musaki replied.

"I don't think I can. I'm scared to tell him." Tigress said.

"Why?" Musaki asked.

"I'm scared of the fact he might not feel the same." She answered before looking at the ground.

"Tigress, Rex said you're the greatest friend he's ever had. He said he wouldn't let anyone harm you, even if it meant giving up his life." Musaki explained. "He probably likes you, too."

"He said all that?" Tigress asked.

"He meant every word. Tigress, you should tell him. If he dies and you don't tell him, he'll never know how you felt about him." He replied.

"I'll try to tell him tonight at the festival." She said as she stood up. "And Musaki…" She suddenly hugged him. "Thanks." Musaki returned the hug before the two broke the embrace. Tigress walked towards the barracks to get ready.


	5. Dream

**_I don't own KFP,Musaki,or Linkin Park_**  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 5: Dream

Tigress got washed up and went to her room. She decided to wear something different. The others were outside waiting for Rex and Tigress.

"Ready." She said as she came out of her room. She wore a silver Chinese vest and light red pants with an orange slash around her waist. Tigress placed a white flower on her ear.

"Ready." Rex said as the door opened and he walked out. He wore a white Chinese vest with a hood and black pants.

"You look very nice." Tigress complimented. She actually thought he looked handsome.

"You look nice, too." Rex replied. He actually thought she looked beautiful. The two smiled at each other before leaving.

_Later_

Rex, Tigress, and Musaki were sitting at a table after they had dinner while the others decided to go have fun. Then, a 13 year old female panda walked over to Musaki.

"Musaki?"

"Summer?" Musaki remembered her from the Valentine's Day festival.

"Musaki, it's so great to see you." Summer said, hugging Musaki.

"It's great to see you, too." Musaki returned the embrace. Then, the two broke away. "Summer, I'd like you to meet my friends, Rex and Tigress."

"Nice to meet you." Rex replied as he shook hands with Summer.

"Musaki, we have a bunch of things to catch up on." Summer said before she and Musaki left.

"And then there were two." Rex said as he and Tigress looked at each other.

"You should sing a song to liven this place up a little." Tigress said.

"Really? Alright." Rex replied before he walked onto the stage had the musicians play as he sang.

I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

There was nothing inside

The memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie

In every truth that you deny

And each regret and each goodbye

Was a mistake too great to hide?

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

Across this new divide

The crowd cheered as Rex walked over to Tigress, who was smiling.

"That was great, Rex." She said. All of a sudden, nice, soft music began to play. Rex stared at Tigress with a smile.

"Tigress, as a friend, will you dance me?" Rex asked.

"I'd love to." Tigress answered, smiling. The two walked over to the empty dance space. They slowly began to dance before they both became lost in the music. Tigress didn't mind dancing while others watched. She felt better now that she was out of her comfort zone. Rex twirled Tigress around and she spun back into his arms. Rex twirled her one more time before she spun back and Rex caught her. Both smiled at each other before the crowd cheered. Then, they both walked away from the crowded place.

_Later_

Rex and Tigress both sat by the Sacred Tree, watching the festival continue. Tigress stared at Rex, who didn't seem to notice.

"_Go ahead. Tell him how you feel about him._" She thought to herself. She had loved him ever since she hugged him in Gongmen. If she was going to tell him, now was the time.

"Rex, I need to tell you something." Tigress said as Rex looked at her.

"What is it?" Rex replied as Tigress looked at the ground, silent. After a minute, he placed his finger on her chin, bringing her face up close to his. She stared into his hazel green eyes. He then slowly pulled his finger away. "Tigress, I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

"Rex, do think we could ever be more than friends?" Tigress asked as Rex looked at her. "Rex, I want be more than friends." Rex's expression barely changed, but he still knew what she was talking about.

"_Does she feel the same?_" Rex asked himself.

"Rex, I-I love you."

Rex sat there, silent. She did feel the same way he did.

"I understand if you don't feel the same." Tigress said. She took his silence as a no as she looked at the ground. She looked like she was about to cry.

All of a sudden, Rex passionately kissed her. Tigress sat there, stunned, but then she closed her eyes and relaxed. After a few moments, they broke away. They both stared at each other, smiling.

"I love you too, Tigress." Rex replied before Tigress rested her head on his shoulder. Then, Musaki and the others walked over to the two tigers.

"Rex, did she tell you?" Musaki asked.

"Yeah, she told me." Rex answered, smiling.

"They're finally together!" Viper exclaimed.

"I've been holding it in ever since I hugged him in Gongmen." Tigress explained, smiling.

_In reality…_

_Tigress's Pov_

All of a sudden, I opened my eyes, looking around. I was in my room, sitting up on my bed, realizing it was all a dream. The festival wasn't for another two weeks. I never told Rex that I loved him.

(Author Note: Everything that happened after Tigress falls asleep in chapter 4 is a dream.)

I buried my face in my hands, tears streaming down my face. I was scared that Rex wasn't going to feel the same. I had no one to turn to. I was all alone. Then Rex walked in.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Rex asked as he sat right next to me. I suddenly hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Rex, if you only understood how it feels to be all alone." I continued to cry as Rex returned the embrace.

"Tigress, you're not alone. I understand how you feel. I've experienced your pain before when I lost my parents." Rex replied.

"Never leave me alone, please." I said as tears continued to fall.

"I promise." Rex replied as he continued to comfort me.


	6. Slipping From Your Arms

_**I don't own KFP,Musaki,or Skillet**_  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 6: Slipping From Your Arms

Tigress sat by the Sacred Tree, looking at the full moon. She looked at the stars and saw Rex. Whenever she saw him, she still felt alone. She was still sad that she never told him that she liked him. She did tell him, but that was all just a dream. A tear streamed down her face as she looked at the ground.

"_Why I can't I tell him? I want to, but I'm scared._" Tigress thought to herself.

"Are you okay, Tigress?" Tigress turned around to see Musaki walking towards her, before right next to her. "You've been quiet for the past couple days. You look sad whenever you're next to Rex. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Musaki. I'm not in the mood." Tigress answered as she looked at him.

"Tigress, if you don't talk about whatever's bothering you, it'll continue to bother you. You can tell me." Musaki replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Rex." Tigress said before Musaki nodded in agreement. "I had a dream where I told Rex I loved him and he did, too. I thought it was real, but it wasn't. I really do love Rex, but I'm scared to tell him. Whenever I'm around him, I feel alone."

"Tigress, I'm happy for you. I understand how you feel because I know from experience. I like my best friend, Summer, and I was scared to tell her as well. I still haven't told her." Musaki explained.

"I'm scared that Rex won't feel the same." Tigress replied as sadness was all over her face.

"Tigress, you need to overcome your fear of rejection. It'll keep pushing you down, but that won't change anything. You keep getting back up until you beat it," He continued. "Tigress, you got to put your heart out there. It may get broken, but at least you'll know that you have one."

"You're right. I have to tell him," She said before suddenly hugging Musaki, who slowly returned the embrace. "Thanks, Musaki." The two then broke away before Musaki walked back towards the barracks. "Tomorrow, we should talk more about ourselves. I was jealous of you because Rex was hanging out with you."

"It's ok. I would never try to take your best friend away from you. I'll see you in the morning." Musaki replied.

After Musaki left, Tigress stared at the beautiful night sky. As snow began to fall, she began to sing a song.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_The following morning…_

Tigress sat by the Sacred Tree as Musaki sat a foot in front of her. Tigress was confused as Musaki set down a game board and pulled out game tiles with Chinese symbols and numbers on them. There were stacks of tiles on the board as Tigress realized what game it was: Mahjong.

"I haven't played this game since I was a kid. I used to play with my mom." Tigress explained as she made the first move and found two matching tiles.

"I was still learning to play when I was young. My master taught me and we played almost every day. He almost always beat me. I would rarely beat him." Musaki explained as he found another match.

"I tried to play with the kids at the orphanage, but they were always scared to play. I couldn't control myself and they called me monster every day." Tigress continued as she looked at the ground. Voices echoed in her head, remembering what the other kids had said to her.

"_You're a monster!_"

"_Get away from me!_"

"_No one wants to play with you because you're a monster! Nobody likes you! I'm guessing your parents sent you here because they thought you were a horrible monster! They probably hated you ever since you were born! They would never love you, even if you died!_"

"All of those kids hated me, but then Shifu came and taught me to control myself. Then the kids liked me and wanted to be my friends, but I knew better. They thought that being my friend would take back all of the things they said. Some life, huh?" Tigress looked at the sky as dark clouds filled the sky. "We should go. There's a storm coming."

The two left the tree and went back to the barracks as a snow storm fell on the valley.


	7. White Tiger Of The Past

**_I don't own KFP,Musaki,or Skillet_**  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 7: White Tiger of the Past

"Grab the kid and let's get the heck out of here!" The wolf bandit ordered as he grabbed a white tiger cub and retreated with others. Rex and Tigress chased after the bandits.

"Tigress, go rescue the cub! I'll handle these guys." Rex said as Tigress nodded and continued to chase the wolf. Then seven other wolves surrounded Rex.

One wolf charged as Rex spun around him, grabbing the bandit's shirt collar in the process, and threw him at another wolf. Rex then knocked another in the air while sliding under him and kicked him away. Two more charged, coming from different directions. Rex back flipped out of the way and grabbed the two wolves, bashing their heads together. He grabbed another wolf and threw him at the last one. Rex then jumped and grabbed the same wolf and smashed his head to the ground.

_Meanwhile_

Tigress had caught up to the wolf. She kicked him, causing the tiger cub to fly out of his hands. She ran and caught the cub. The wolf got back up and charged towards Tigress with a sword.

All of a sudden, Rex kicked the wolf in the face. The wolf looked in front of him and reached for his sword. As he soon as he grabbed the handle, Rex's foot stepped on the blade.

"Don't." Rex said before the wolf released his grip and tried to run away. Rex stepped on his tail and stopped him.

"Thank you so much for saving our cub. You have our gratitude." The cub's mother said as she held her daughter in her arms.

_Later_

_Tigress's Pov_

"Hey, Tigress." Rex said as he walked into my room to see me sitting on my bed. I looked at the ground as Rex sat right next to me. "Tigress, are you okay?" Rex asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him before looking back at the ground.

_I was a cub as I began to play with my new friend. He was a white tiger with hazel green eyes. We were swatting at each other and we had fun together. _

"_Ha, ha!" I laughed as the cub tackled me to the ground. During that day, I found a friend I would always remember. I purred as I rested my head on his shoulder._

"Tigress?" I snapped back to reality to see Rex looking at me to see if I was alright. "What's wrong?"

"When I saw that white tiger cub, I remember a white tiger cub from when I was a cub. He was my best friend. I can't remember his name. I only saw him for two years before my parents took me to the orphanage. I wanted to play with him before I left, but I couldn't. I never saw him again." I explained as I gave a slight smile.

"I remember a girl tiger cub from when I was a cub, too. I remember I was one or two years old when I last saw her. I can't remember her name. One day, I waited for her to come over to play, but she never did and I never saw her again." Rex explained as he slightly smiled.

"I'll always remember his/her hazel green/bright orange eyes." We both said in unison. "What?"

"Why are our stories very similar?" Rex asked in confusion. Then, both of our eyes widened.

"You're the cub I used to play with!" We both exclaimed in unison. Then we hugged each other, realizing that we had known each other since we were cubs. After a few moments, we broke the embrace as we smiled at each other.

"I even remember you from the orphanage." Rex explained. We were silent for a few seconds before I spoke.

"Rex, I need to tell you something." I said as I looked at Rex.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Rex, what do you see me as?" I asked.

"My best friend." Rex answered, looking at me with curiosity.

"Well, our friendship really hasn't grown much. I've been jealous of you hanging out with Musaki. You barely talk to me anymore." I explained before looking at the ground. "I just feel alone." A tear streamed down my face before I began to cry softly.

"Tigress, you're not alone." Rex replied as he hugged me to comfort me. "And our friendship has grown a lot."

"Rex, I need to tell you something else." I said as I stopped crying. "Rex, I-I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same."

"Actually, I do feel the same." Rex replied as he pressed his forehead against mine.

I stared into his hazel green eyes as we slowly inched towards each other until both of our lips met. I thought it was a lovely feeling. I was happy to know that Rex loved me and cared about me deeply. I always cared about him.

"_Thanks, Musaki,"_ I thought to myself. Then Rex and I broke away, smiling at each other.

"I love you, Rex." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too." Rex replied, kissing my forehead. We began singing the song I had sung the other day.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_


	8. Holiday Celebration

_**I don't own KFP,Musaki,Skillet,or Linkin Park**_  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 8: Holiday Celebration

_One week later…_

_Musaki's POV_

It was the night of the Holiday Celebration. I remember for the last two years, I was alone when the Holiday came. This year, I was celebrating with my friends. They weren't your average friends. They were my family.

The others waited as Rex, Tigress, and I were getting ready. I decided to wear black pants and a golden Chinese vest that I received from my former master when I was eleven years old. I left my room and waited for Rex and Tigress, which wasn't very long.

Tigress wore something unexpected. She wore a silver Chinese vest and dark red pants with an orange slash around the waist. She also took a white flower and placed it behind her ear. I never knew Tigress had a taste in style. Rex wore a white, long sleeved Chinese vest with a hood attached and black pants. He always knew what to wear. Then we left the palace to go celebrate the Holiday.

_Later_

We all sat at a table at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Po helped out his father in the kitchen. We were talking, telling jokes, and having a good time.

"So Tigress, I forgot to ask you a couple months ago, how was your first night with Musaki?" Rex asked as Tigress looked at me.

"Horrible." Tigress answered.

"I apologize for snoring, Tigress." I said, chuckling.

"How loud was his snore, Tigress?" Monkey asked, snickering.

"If Musaki was snoring in his room and I was at the bottom of the palace steps, I would still be able to hear it. That's how loud it was." She explained as we all laughed.

"Rex, can you come with me for a minute?" I asked. He came with me on stage he smiled at me. I smiled back and we both knew what to sing.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go _

The crowd cheered as Tigress walked up onto the stage and gave us two songs to sing. She sat down as we began to sing.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_(Falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)_

_I've got to fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've got to make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make them believe_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me (just in time) _

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make them believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time _

The crowd cheered again before we began to sing the last song.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping' from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Right here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

The crowd cheered as I saw my best friend, Summer, in the crowd. I left to go talk to her.

_Later_

That night was fun. Rex and I sang at the festival, I saw Summer. Everything was fine. This holiday was the best I've ever had in my whole entire life.


	9. Powerless

_**I don't own KFP,Musaki,Skillet,or Linkin Park**_  
Rex Meets Musaki

Chapter 9: Powerless

_Two weeks later_

_Tigress's Pov_

I searched through my wardrobe to find a dress to wear to the New Year's Eve Celebration. The others were waiting by the Sacred Tree while I got ready. At that moment, I found the clothes I wore to the Holiday Celebration. Once again, I wore a silver Chinese vest and light red pants with an orange slash around my waist. I left my room and walked outside to meet the others. Everyone looked great, even Rex, who looked handsome. We all left for the celebration and the decorations looked amazing.

Everything was changing for me at the Jade Palace. I was more kind than I had ever been to my friends. It was all because of Rex and Musaki, but mostly Rex. Rex was the greatest friend I've ever had and now we were together. Rex was always there for me whenever I was sad or alone. I thought of something for Rex and me to do.

"Rex, I think you and I should sing together." I told him. He looked at me with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to come out of your comfort zone?" He asked.

"I'm sure, Rex." I replied, returning the smile. We then walked onto the stage and got everyone's attention. We both began singing.

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine_

_You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind_

_I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

_I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end._

_I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend_

_You'll never know what I became because of you_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerless  
_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerless  
_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall_

_You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

_Powerless [x3] _

The crowd cheered as we finished. Rex and I both walked off stage and walked away. It was fun to sing with Rex.

"That was great, Rex!" I exclaimed, leaping into Rex's arms.

"You were amazing, Tigress. I've never heard you sing before." Rex replied, giving me a heartwarming smile that I had always loved. "You have a beautiful voice, Tigress."

"Thanks, Rex." I said, returning the smile. I then pressed my forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rex and I then passionately kissed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, we broke away and smiled at each other. We then left to go sing another song.

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world 'cause I_

_Ain't ever going to sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_(Forever I will live for you)_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_(Forever I will live for you)_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

The crowd cheered again as we finished and then we walked off stage. I then went to talk to Musaki's friend, Summer.

"So, are you enjoying your time in the Valley of Peace?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking," she answered. "You and your friend, Rex were amazing."

"Thanks. Rex and I are actually in a relationship." I replied.

"That's great. I'm happy for you two." Summer said. "I actually hope I can tell Musaki how I feel about him."

"He likes you too. You should tell him now." I explained before she walked over to Musaki. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I could tell that they were both happy when they hugged each other. Then, they shared a romantic kiss for a few seconds.

All of a sudden, I heard people counting down. Rex stood right next to me and was counting down as well. I smiled and began counting down.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!" Everyone said as fireworks began exploding in the air. I turned to Rex and smiled. He then returned the smile.

"Happy New Year." We both told each other. A couple seconds later, we were locked in a deep, passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
